An amorphous silicon bottom gate type Thin Film Transistor (TFT), as a switch element, is primarily characterized in that there is a jump voltage (ΔVp) at a switching instant, and when different voltages are applied to the TFT, the generated jump voltages ΔVp are also different. In a flicker pattern, such jump voltage may results in a problem that an image flickers seriously.
In view of the above problem, a low order voltage (the low order voltage and a high order voltage commonly form a multi-order gate voltage MLG) is generally provided before gate off to reduce ΔVp, thereby improving the flicker phenomenon. The longer the low order voltage is applied, the more obvious the effect of overcoming the flicker phenomenon is. However, in a high resolution display apparatus, the charging time for each pixel in one frame is relatively short. As a result, if the low order voltage is applied for a long time, the charging rate for the pixel is not sufficient, which will influence the display quality. If the low order voltage is applied for a short time, the effect of overcoming the flicker phenomenon is not sufficiently obvious, i.e., the flicker phenomenon due to ΔVp cannot be effectively avoided.